Carrie Donovan
Carrie comes from the Donovan family, an assassin family that was known for taking out the worst of the worst in France's criminal underworld, though going after the innocent wasn't beneath them if they were paid well. Two years after her family's death, Carrie and her older brother, Bryce, accepted the offer to join Evergreen in hopes to undo some of the wrongs from the past. Biography To say Carrie’s childhood was unusual would be an understatement. She never even knew what a “normal” life could be like. From as far back as she can remember, her normal life was her always moving around, never staying in one play for too long before her family packs up and moves on to yet another location. She was also kept so secluded from other children her age that she wasn’t even allowed to go to public school. Because of this, she grew very close with her brother who was only older than her by one year. When her parents were around, she would have arts and crafts lessons. She would learn how to create things such as ID’s, passports, and various documents. When she was a little older, and her hands were steadier, she was taught the ins and outs to various tech gadgets. Her parents were strict in their teachings, but she always tried her best. She never found out why things were they way they were until she was 9. She was sat down and it was revealed that her family was in fact a family of assassins and she was to follow in the family trade. At first, she didn't like the idea and it scared her, but after she explained that they only killed the bad people who deserved it, she felt better about it. So, Carrie and Bryce joined the family trade. In the beginning, they would bring the kids on missions so that they could watch and learn how it was done, but every now and then their parents would let them do the killings. Over the years, as she got better at the job and perfected her skills, she and her brother became a deadly duo. Once, Carrie’s parents gave her and Bryce the job to kill a man and his family despite the fact that they knew he was innocent. They wanted to speak against their parents, but since they said that the money has already been paid, the siblings were to carry it out anyways. And so, they held their tongues and got the job done. They regretted it immediately. Ever since that mission, the siblings began to question if their family’s business was really the right thing. They made sure to keep it a secret between the two of them so that their parents would never find out. When Carrie was 14, her parents took on a job to kill a mob boss. They thought that things went well and everything went off without a hitch, but unbeknownst to them, her father was spotted fleeing the scene by one of the mob bosses men. And soon enough, they got their revenge. Once they realized that their parents were dead, she and Bryce quickly ran away and tried to contact their distant relatives for help, only to find out that they too had been killed. The moment the siblings saw that their entire family had been murdered, they were officially on the run. They dyed their light hair dark and used the new fake ID’s Carrie made to flee to Romania by train, where they went dark for a couple of months. They didn't dare to poke their heads back out until they knew that no one had followed them. Even still, they kept moving around, each time using new fake ID’s to keep themselves safe. After a while, they decided to continue the family job. Only this time, there was a rule change. No innocent were to be harmed. Ever. When they were contacted by the school, they were wary at first but accepted it in the end. Even though the letter said that it didn’t offer protection, it had to be safer than the living situation they were currently in. Physical Appearance Carrie is a pale, dainty young woman with long black hair and brown eyes. While her hair is currently black, she was originally a natural blond. She stands at 5'2 and weights 112 lbs. Personality First and foremost, Carrie is a realist. Her grip on reality is firm and she sees the world for what it truly is. She has the tendency to be sarcastic and brutally honest because of this. She doesn’t enjoy sugarcoating the things she says and doesn’t care how it affects those around her. She’s a bit of a perfectionist, but a hard worker nonetheless since she knows anything less could mean their demise. She also has a strong sense of right and wrong, and believes in harsh justice. She'll have no sympathy for her targets once she deems them worthy of her wrath. However, she often presents herself very differently around others. She's mastered the act of coming off as a sweet young girl to trick others into letting their guard down when they're around her. When she's in character, she is in total control of her emotions. She'll always be seen with a smile on her face, never allowing her true emotions to show through the facade she created. Under all her layers, Carrie holds onto a lot of deep seated anger and sadness because of what she’s done and the death of her family, and she’d rather not deal with any of it. She usually keeps it under control, although in the past few years, she has become an overall more irritable person because of her experiences. She’s also developed some abandonment issues. A huge fear of hers is losing her older brother as well, then ending up all alone. Even though she teases him often, she does look up to him and holds nothing but love and respect for him. No matter how dire the situation is, she’ll always do anything in her power to help him when he needs it. Skills Carrie’s strengths are those of the mind rather than brawn. Since she had been groomed since she was a kid to use her mind effectively, she has become a rather intelligent young lady. She knows the art of forgery. She can make fake id's, passports, documents, and is able to easily spot a fake. While she’s not a hacker, she does know her way around tech. Creating listening devices, tiny cameras, phone jammers, etc., is child's play to her. She is also a very skilled liar. She's mastered the act of coming off as a sweet young girl to trick others into letting their guard down when they're around her. She can, and will, use her femininity and innocent demeanor to her advantage whenever she gets the chance. Weaknesses Carrie knows how to fire pistols, but her fighting abilities are almost non-existent when compared to her brother. Since most of her training was put into other skills, she doesn't have a lot of physical strength and at best she's slightly above average. She'd lose if she was ever in an one-on-one fight without her weapons. Badly. Due to how she was raised, she’s extremely distrusting of everyone around her and is prone to paranoia. She’ll always see the worst in people and wonder what ulterior motive they might be planning, which is hypocritical since she never gets close to anyone unless she has an ulterior motive. Though, it can also be argued that that's exactly why she doesn't trust others. Since she’s been part of a team for most of her life, she usually has trouble when working on solo jobs. Trivia *She's fluent in French, French Sign Language, and English. She is almost fluent in Romanian. *She has killed people before, but she mostly acted as support on missions with her family. Once she was on the run, however, she started to be in the field more often since it was just the two of them. *She's Bisexual.